The present disclosure relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument.
As described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-184392, an electronic keyboard musical instrument is known in which, by depressing a damper pedal, when one or more keys are regularly pressed, resonant tones of the remaining keys that are not regularly pressed may be outputted.